Captain Yuki and the Curse of the Black Lagoon
by Telpei
Summary: Captain Yuki and his crew of loyal pirates accidentally kidnap the governor's son instead of his daughter...chaos ensues, and as they sail to find the treasure of the black lagoon weird things start to happen...
1. Welcome aboard, Matey!

Disclaimer-I don't own Gravitation or its characters...yet. *evil laughter heard in background*  
  
*****  
  
Part I - Welcome Aboard, Matey!  
  
A small English colony rested amidst the trees and mountains along the coast of the ocean. Seagulls cried near the shore, the docks flooded with sailors, merchants, and townsfolk. All of them were relatively cheerful on this bright, sunny morning. Although there were rumors of pirate attacks on nearby villages, so far they hadn't had any trouble from ships with black sails and a flag with a skull and crossbones. Besides, their governor had met the Queen of England herself, and was very loyal to the crown. He provided good protection for their colony.they were safe from pirates and anyone else who decided to try to conquer their village.  
  
A cheerful shout, and a playful shove, before Shuichi found himself face first on the ground, groaning pitifully. His limbs, all at awkward angles, twitched convulsively before he very suddenly recovered from what had seemed to be a spinal injury (his neck had been bent nearly 90 degrees away from the rest of his body) and shook a chibi fist at his friend (a.k.a.-the 'attacker', who had shoved our beloved Shuichi).  
  
The blue haired boy sweat-dropped at Shuichi's quick recovery as he listened to the pink haired menace ramble on about 'I'm going to get my revenge.'. Right. As if Shuichi could actually do anything for himself anyway. Fujisaki sighed and shook his head, turning away from Shuichi and heading towards the docks.  
  
"Hey!" Shuichi ran to catch up with the serious sixteen year old. "I'm not finished! You're not even listening to me!"  
  
Fujisaki rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Shuichi. The only reason I'm here with you now is that your younger sister." he paused to sigh dreamily. "asked me to get you. Now, if you'll actually follow me instead of acting like I nearly killed you, (when in reality, my shove was not nearly as life threatening as your personality) we can go meet with her and then head back to your father's house."  
  
Shuichi sighed and gave up on his threats of revenge, resorting to following Fujisaki towards the port. As they neared the coastline, his younger companion pointed out the newest arrival. Shuichi's eyes widened as he looked up.and up.and up... "Whoa." he commented, his neck stretched to its extremes as he stood beside the massive ship, still unable to see the tip of the mast. "Isn't she a beauty?"  
  
"Aye, that she is." A new voice stated. Shuichi turned slowly, lowering his gaze from the heights of the sails to the man standing beside them on the dock, who lifted his three cornered hat from his head and bowed to the two youths. "Let me introduce myself." He said, his voice smooth and calming. "Captain Hiro, of this here vessel. We be arriving this glorious morning with a shipment of cloths for the gov' 'imself. Can you point me in 'is direction, young lads?"  
  
Shuichi nodded, licking suddenly dry lips. "My father lives in the mansion at the top of the hill." He said, pointing towards his house. "I could take you there, if you'd like"  
  
Hiro smiled warmly at the shorter boy. "Then you be the gov's daughter? Now why's a pretty little lady like yourself all dressed up in men's clothes?"  
  
Shuichi practically growled, eyes narrowing dangerously and chibi fists forming at his sides. Fujisaki watched his quivering friend calmly, sighing softly. "Shuichi is a not a girl." He explained to the foreign Hiro. "He's the governor's son."  
  
Hiro's eyes widened considerably. "Ye don't say.well then, Shuichi, lead on to yer father's home."  
  
Shuichi, still fuming, turned and stalked off towards his house, Fujisaki protesting wildly. "We're supposed to be meeting your sister!" he exclaimed as he trailed after the pink haired youth. "Couldn't you just give him directions?"  
  
Shuichi rounded on his friend, glaring daggers. "Why don't YOU go meet with my sister, and tell her that I am occupied at the moment?"  
  
Fujisaki cringed at Shuichi's glare, and, not willing to further anger the youth, set off at a trot to find the boy's younger sister.  
  
Now that Hiro had seen the 'angry Shuichi', he wasn't sure whether he should be following the youth towards his house or perhaps jumping back onto his boat and sailing to the other end of the world...however, he suppressed the urge to flee, and managed to stay calm enough to force himself to fall into step beside the Governor's dau- son. Governor's son. A strange sort of excitement rippled through the sailor as he followed the shorter youth. They had to be about the same age.but Shuichi looked so much younger. And his hair was.pink! That just wasn't normal.although Hiro had never been one to enjoy anything normal. No, he felt a strange attraction to this boy, and wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.  
  
Stifling a sigh, Hiro realized that his chances with Shuichi were slim to none. After all, he was merely a sailor, and had little chances with the governor's *daughter*, never mind his son.  
  
Shuichi grinned as they neared his house, his short term memory relieving him of troubling thoughts as he (easily) forgot that Hiro had thought him to be female. "You're bringing cloths for my father?" He asked, almost shyly.  
  
Hiro nodded with a soft smile. "Yes. They come from England, from the Queen."  
  
Shuichi's violet eyes widened. "Really? So then, you have met the queen?"  
  
Hiro shook his head. "No. My father sent me on this trip as captain of one of his boats. I have never met the queen, but my father has. I shall be returning to England after I have delivered the cloths."  
  
"Oh." Shuichi replied, suddenly quiet and withdrawn. He didn't know why, but he was sad to hear that the burgundy haired sailor would be leaving soon.  
  
Their conversation was cut off as Shuichi stopped in front of his house, hand on the doorknob. Donning a bright smile, he turned to Hiro. "It was nice to meet you, captain. Perhaps our paths shall cross in the future."  
  
Hiro grinned back, ruffling the shorter boy's hair. "Perhaps they shall. I certainly hope so."  
  
Shuichi nodded, and then opened the door. He notified the maid that Hiro wanted to speak with his father, and then waved goodbye to the foreigner as he took off at a run to find Fujisaki and his sister.  
  
Hiro's hand lifted in a semi-wave in response to Shuichi's energetic one as the pink haired youth disappeared from sight. Sighing softly, he turned, smiled politely at the maid, and then let her lead him towards the governor's office.  
  
She opened the door and he stepped past her, entering the room. He bowed deeply as soon as he reached the middle of said room, and the governor (who was standing at the window) turned to face him. "Mornin' gov." Hiro said semi-cheerfully, straightening from his bow and replacing his hat on his head.  
  
Shuichi's father nodded in acknowledgement to Hiro's presence. "Good morning, captain. What can I do for you?"  
  
*~*  
  
Darkness slowly crept over the cheerful colony, ships idle at their docks in the calm of the evening, gentle waves lapping against the shoreline. Shuichi snuggled deep within the comfort of his cozy bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep with thoughts of a burgundy haired sailor and ships out to sea on grand adventures...  
  
Now, before we go on we need to realize that Shuichi is a very deep sleeper (very, very, very deep sleeper). And so, when the canons started going off, it failed to wake him up.  
  
And the canons *were* going off...very loudly and repeatedly. Black sails billowed in an increasing wind, smoke rising in the air as shouts of conquest rose above the blasts of the weapons on the ship. Skull and cross bones contrasted against their dark background, the flag promising destruction...and Shuichi slept through it all.  
  
That was, until two of the vermin stormed into his room brandishing swords.  
  
He awoke with a jolt as a hand closed around his neck, purple eyes widening in fear as he gasped for breath, struggling against the iron grip.  
  
"Me thinks we found 'er, matey..."  
  
Shuichi struggled to make some sort of sound, two butt-ugly pirates filling his line of vision. They were missing teeth and looked as if they need a bath...or two...or maybe even three...  
  
However, thoughts of baths were quickly pushed from his mind as their conversation continued.  
  
"She's got looks enough to be the gov's daughter..." The second filthy pirate agreed with the first, licking his lips hungrily.  
  
"C'mon, we'll bring 'er to the cap'n."  
  
The second agreed for again, this time in the form of a grunt, quickly gagging Shuichi and tying his hands to his sides. The poor boy didn't get a chance to get a word in edgewise, his eyes filled with dread as he was carted out of his house over the shoulder of one of the pirates (much like a sac of potatoes).  
  
*~*  
  
Honey yellow eyes surveyed the scene ahead of them, a content smirk clearly etched on thin lips. Blonde hair was caressed by a gentle sea breeze, pale skin even lighter against the dark red of the man's clothes. A black, three cornered hat rested atop his head, a wide feather dangling delicately from the back. Strong hands controlled the boat beneath him, a fine ship that swayed softly on the waves...black sails looming against the pre-dawn lit sky.  
  
The ship sailed away from a mass of smoke and rubble left on the shore...what used to be a prospering colony had been reduced to ashes. Another conquest of a captain and his crew of fine pirates...  
  
The blonde's smirk widened, fine pirates indeed...but his moment of satisfaction and amusement was ruined as two of his men approached from behind. "What do you want?" He demanded, eyes narrowing into a glare.  
  
"Aye, cap'n Yuki, we've found the gov's daughter fer ye...are we to be leavin' 'er in yer cabin?"  
  
Yuki raised his eyebrow at the struggling form who was currently glaring daggers at him. He was sure that if the gag hadn't been in place more than a few insults would have been thrown his way.  
  
"Welcome aboard, milady." He stated casually, again with a smirk on his lips. "Yes, leave her in my cabin, boys."  
  
"Aye, aye, cap'n!" they chorused, trooping off to deposit a struggling Shuichi.  
  
Yuki turned his attention back to steering his ship. He had the strange, foreboding feeling that this trip was about to get a lot louder...  
  
******  
  
TBC... 


	2. Man Overboard!

*glances around nervously* What's this? I'm actually updating? *gasp*  
  
Thank you so much to all the people who have egged me on to get this thing going again. ^_^ I wouldn't be here without all of your pushing and prodding!  
  
Disclaimer- *sighs* no, I haven't taken over the world yet, and therefore I do not own gravitation or PotC *sighs again* so sad!  
  
IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: Noriko is NOT the girl that Fujisaki was fawning over in the last chapter. That will all be explained in time...please be patient with me!  
  
*~*  
  
Captain Yuki and the Curse of the Black Lagoon  
  
Part II - Man overboard!  
  
Shuichi did not like boats.  
  
At all.  
  
Even if he *had* been living on a seashore colony, and even if he *did* enjoy looking at them...he had refused to step foot on one of these blasted contraptions. And now, here he was, sitting in the captain's quarters of a very large boat that was swaying the waves as they sailed away from his home.  
  
But he had a reason for not liking boats. Two reasons, to be more exact. Firstly, he didn't know how to swim and was terrified of the water. Secondly...he got seasick. *Very* seasick.  
  
He moaned softly, one hand clutching his stomach as he suppressed the urge to relieve his stomach of its contents. His face was slightly green, and his eyes were screwed shut in pain. No, Shuichi did not like boats.  
  
As it was, he didn't see the curious face that peeked at him through the Captain's door window. Dark blue eyes glinted mischievously, shaggy wind tousled brown hair falling delicately into his eyes. A red pirate bandanna held most of his bangs back, but some of them had managed to escape. Around his neck hung a shark-tooth necklace and he was wearing a ratty shirt and baggy pants that fell short ten inches above the ground. His feet were bare, and the daggers hidden within his clothing would have been plentiful enough to slay an entire army of Englishmen. However, our dear friend Shuichi was oblivious to the mischief maker as he wallowed in self pity and seasickness.  
  
As it was, he didn't hear the door open softly, and he didn't hear the boy making his way towards him, and he didn't hear the excited breathing...until it was too late, of course.  
  
Violet eyes peeked open as a little shiver coursed down his spine...you know, the kind of shiver you get when you feel like you're being watched. Well, Shuichi's eyes opened to meet an intense dark blue...small pink lips parting slightly in a gasp before the serious expression of the pirate passed and he grinned widely.  
  
"HI!" the boy cried, waving enthusiastically.  
  
Shuichi could swear that the guy just dropped twenty years.  
  
Thirty, even.  
  
Upon lack of response from the foreigner, the pirate frowned, eyebrows creasing in deep thought as he reached out a finger to prod Shuichi's nose. "You *is* alive, isn't you?"  
  
"Ryuichi..." A strong voice commanded from the doorway.  
  
Shuichi looked up to see the pirate captain that had sent him to these chambers the night before. He shivered slightly as he regarded the man's calm, cool expression...and his honey eyes looked *very* menacing. His thoughts were distracted, however, as the pirate on top of him spoke again.  
  
The kid pirate's lower lip trembled as he scooted away from Shuichi "Am I in trouble?" He asked, with his voice soft and innocent enough to distract an entire English army.  
  
The Captain sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stepped into the room. "You will be if I ever catch you in here again. Leave. Now."  
  
Ryuichi gave an a frightened noise as he made his way across the room quite quickly, slipping past the blonde and into the open air. "Apologies, cap'n!" He cried before he disappeared from Shuichi's sight.  
  
Yuki sighed again, closing the door behind him as he walked towards the table in the centre of the room. Shuichi was surprised that the older man didn't stumble. The room was practically spinning in his eyes, and the gentle swaying didn't help much.  
  
As the captain poured himself a glass of red wine, he turned his golden gaze on the green faced prisoner, a soft smirk resting on his lips. "Well then..." he said, lifting the delicate glass to his lips. "Can I get you anything to drink, miss?"  
  
That was Yuki's first mistake.  
  
Shuichi lowered his head, covering his furious eyes with his pink bangs as he got unsteadily to his feet, leaning on the wall. "First of all..." He started. "I'm not a *miss*," he growled.  
  
The captain raised an eyebrow. "Well then, you're already married?"  
  
Shuichi's head snapped up. "I would think not!"  
  
Yuki took a step back in surprise at the repressed anger radiating off of the girl, her eyes daring to glare daggers. However, he quickly regained his composure. "Well then, perhaps I should call you a tramp for forgetting your place. You should not be talking back to the captain of any ship, especially-"  
  
Shuichi cut him off mid-sentence. "You had no right to take me from my home! You had no right to *attack* our home! Now my father and my sister are most likely dead, along with my best friend. How could you do this to me?" abruptly, his eyes welled with tears and he slumped back onto the ground, sobbing into the palms of his hands.  
  
Yuki blinked.  
  
That had been a spontaneous mood change.  
  
*~*  
  
Hiro groaned as he made his way up the streets towards the governor's house. It was pretty much the only building far enough away from the water to have been able to avoid the pirate ship's cannons. However, all hopes of seeing a certain pink haired boy were smashed as his eyes landed on the smoking remains of the house. Apparently the crew had managed to set fire to the building.  
  
He slumped to the ground, leaning his back against the gates of the once magnificent house, his gray eyes turning to watch as various people moved around the village. Survivors of the attack gathered up what little belongings were salvageable, before most of them headed for a mountain pass that would lead them to the closest village. Hopefully they would be able to find somewhere to stay...the damage done to this cove was beyond repair.  
  
"Damn pirates" Hiro cursed, hands clenching into fists.  
  
"Agreed" A strained voice replied from beside him.  
  
The sailor's eyes rounded on Fujisaki, who an unconscious young woman in his arms. "Who's she?" Hiro asked, getting to his feet. "And if Shuichi's not with you...I don't suppose you know where he is?"  
  
Fujisaki raised an eyebrow. "For only meeting him once, you seem awfully concerned."  
  
Hiro blushed slightly. "I was simply inquiring because his house has been burned to the ground. We had hoped to meet again."  
  
Fujisaki rolled his eyes. "Well...she survived" He said, motioning at the girl in his arms with a nod of his head. "This is Noriko-chan, one of Shuichi's younger sisters. As for Shuichi...we think he was kidnapped."  
  
Hiro's eyes widened. "Kidnapped?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Fujisaki nodded, starting to walk slowly down a road, motioning for Hiro to follow. "I'm taking Noriko-chan to see the doctor, if he's still here. Come with me and I'll explain the situation on the way."  
  
Hiro nodded dumbly, silently following Fujisaki as the younger boy made his way through the ruined village.  
  
*~*  
  
Deciding to be a gentleman (well, as much of a gentleman as he can be, considering he kidnapped a lady with the intention of well...you know...various methods of seduceage) Yuki crouched in front of Shuichi, gently lifting his chin with two slender fingers, brushing away stray tears with his other hand. "Fear not, milady" He said softly, closing in on those oh so pink lips. "You are in no immediate danger"  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened as the captain kissed him softly, and for several moments he didn't move. But when Yuki tried to pull away, he instantly closed his eyes and leaned closer to the older man.  
  
The captain smirked softly and drew away anyways, ignoring Shuichi's attempt to respond to his touch. He swiftly stood, (ignoring the feel of dizziness you get when you stand up too fast) and lifted his wine glass to his lips again. "What is your name?"  
  
"Shuichi" The pink haired boy replied, getting to his feet as well (though still leaning on the wall). With his free hand, he adjusted his night- robes, scuffling his bare feet across the cold wooden floor. "I don't suppose you have any clothes I could borrow?"  
  
Yuki ran the name over in his head a few times, deciding he liked it (though he wasn't sure if it sounded much like a girl's name). Sighing softly, he made his way over to a trunk, from which he pulled out a dress. "the only woman's clothes we have on board, I'm afraid" he apologized, turning back towards a now fuming Shuichi.  
  
"I. Am. Not. A. WOMAN!" Shuichi cried out furiously, pronouncing each word as clearly as was possible as his hands balled into fists.  
  
Yuki gaped.  
  
Shuichi was kidding, right?  
  
For the first time in true honesty, golden eyes raked over the thin frame, the small hips, and the suddenly very much pronounced flat chest.  
  
For the love of God...why had he not noticed earlier? And now he'd gone and kissed the boy?!  
  
Growling with barely repressed anger, Yuki threw the dress onto his small bed, grabbed Shuichi by his elbow in a bruising grip, and (ignoring the boy's cries of pain) stormed out of his cabin and thundered across the deck, heading towards two pirates.  
  
*~*  
  
Aizawa sensed danger.  
  
Immediate danger.  
  
Warily he turned around, eyes widening in fear and his body tensing as he cowered beneath a golden glare. "C-cap'n..." He said, voice wavering.  
  
Yuki's glare darkened. "Explain *this*" He growled, shoving Shuichi forward and tearing off his nightgown.  
  
Shuichi eeped, barely managing to catch the torn cloth and clutch it around his nether regions...but the damage was done. His chest was exposed.  
  
Aizawa gulped nervously. "Er...who we brought ya, it ain't the gov's daughter?"  
  
"No, it *ain't*" Yuki replied forcefully, fixing his glare on Shuichi, as if it were his fault (somehow) that he had not been born female.  
  
Aizawa and his companion both turned to lock their glares on the pink haired boy as well.  
  
Shuichi took two steps back under the stress their accusing eyes, stopping abruptly as his back hit the railing of the ship. He glanced over his shoulder and gulped softly. Behind him, the water lapped gently against the side of the boat as the ship cut its way through the murky waters.  
  
Nervously, he turned back to face the three pirates, who looked about ready to make him walk the plank. He clutched helplessly at the torn material hiding the area below his waistline, his limits nearing their end. His knees were trembling and he could barely stand under the swaying of the boat. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
Apparently Shuichi wasn't able to take much more stress. In fact, things started to go downhill when the ship's parrot landed on his bare shoulder.  
  
The poor boy jumped so high that he stumbled backwards upon his descent, eyes wide with fear as he fell over the short railing and with a resounding splash hit the water below.  
  
Yuki and Aizawa exchanged a glance as Aizawa's companion rushed over to the side of the ship. "Uh, cap'n?" He said, eyes wide. "Me doesn't think 'e knows how ter swim..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go, finally! The next chapter. Sorry for the long waits between updates, but I had a lot of thinking to do on this chappie...where to put people and such...  
  
Anywho, my apologies again. Please forgive me! 


	3. Arr, The Search Begins!

Hm...yet another monthly update. -.-; Gomen nasai, everyone...Time is hard to find for writing these days...  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own it. Yet. ) Christmas is coming around again though...  
  
********  
  
Captain Yuki and the Curse of the Black Lagoon  
  
Part II - The Search Begins  
  
*~*  
  
It has been mentioned that Shuichi didn't like boats. Well, it just so happens that he didn't much like water either.  
  
And he certainly didn't like being wet.  
  
...Ok, baths didn't count.  
  
So, there he was, sitting back where he'd started (in the captain's cabin), wrapped in some kind of blanket that was rapidly growing soggy due to his near-death experience.  
  
Shuichi didn't like parrots either.  
  
His rescue had consisted of someone tossing him a rope, and then they'd hauled him over the side of the ship. Heaven knows how he'd managed to hold on. There had been much laughter when he'd been dropped, soaking, onto the deck (and looking rather sour indeed). His torn nightgown had been lost to the ocean...and so, Shuichi had been pulled out of the water in all of his glory, not to mention shivering violently.  
  
He'd been quickly transported back to the captain's cabin, and right now he was sitting in the centre of the medium-soft mattress...He hadn't seen this 'Yuki' character since he'd gone overboard.  
  
His violet eyes were fixed in a glare on the opposite wall. He wasn't even looking at the parrot that was sitting on its perch. Stupid parrot.  
  
The Governor's son was not pleased, to say the least.  
  
"They could have at least given me some clothes..." Shuichi muttered darkly under his breath, his death-glare never wavering. Heaven help the crew if the wall caught fire.  
  
*~*  
  
Yuki's own glare was fixed out on the waters. "Baka" he muttered to himself, before quickly forcing his thoughts away from a certain land-lover as he focused on the act of sliding his hand in to his pockets to search for his compass. Upon finding it, he drew it out and flicked it open, the old (albeit trustworthy) wooden arrow spinning uneasily on its axis. He smirked as it settled, wavering ever so slightly, on the faded 'N' marking, and with his one free hand he spun the wheel of his ship, pointing the nose of the vessel in the same direction as the tired arrow.  
  
They would reach his destination by nightfall. And if things went according to plan...  
  
A small smirk settled on the captain's lips. Flat-chest or no, the boy *would* pass as a girl...and that was all that really mattered now.  
  
*~*  
  
Hiro watched in amusement as Fujisaki attempted to calm the Governor. The old man was pacing (obviously frustrated) back and forth across a charred wooden floor. "You're sure that Shuichi hasn't merely wandered off by himself?" He questioned for the twentieth time. "You know as well as I do, Fujisaki, that he is prone to such carelessness."  
  
The green-haired boy sighed softly. "No, Governor." He replied steadily. "We have several eye witnesses that claim they saw Shuichi being transported to the ship...they've mentioned his pink hair."  
  
"Yes, that does sound like Shuichi...no one else in the village had hair quite like that." The old man gave a weary sigh. "I suppose we have no choice but to send out ships to look for him."  
  
Fujisaki nodded. "I'll fetch the general, Governor." He offered before quickly scampering from the room.  
  
"He's a good lad." Shuichi's father stated warmly as he watched the teenager's retreating form. "Like a second son to me."  
  
Hiro nodded gravely, trying to be sympathetic to the Governor's loss. However, it was not only the governor's loss. He was surprised to find that he too was worried about the pink haired boy.  
  
Fujisaki returned a few moments later with a blonde, uniformed man in tow. Said blonde bowed gracefully to the governor, before straightening himself.  
  
Hiro blinked. "Quatre?!" He asked incredulously.  
  
The blonde turned his gaze on the red-haired captain, not pleased with having been interrupted as he was about to make his entrance speech to the governor. "No, Tohma Seguchi" He offered with a cold smile.  
  
"Oh...sorry" Hiro replied, withering under the blonde's steady gaze.  
  
Tohma shook his head. "It is no matter...that happens often." He stated, before turning back to the governor as the author reverted back to the original plot.  
  
"Governor...I have heard the news. I shall send out two ships immediately in search of Shuichi, but I cannot promise anything." He stated with another flourishing bow.  
  
The governor nodded. "Thank you, General. Your efforts are most appreciated." He replied respectfully.  
  
"It shall not be easy" Tohma went on. "The pirate ship that was here last night was none other than the *insert dramatic music here* White Diamond."  
  
Hiro's eyes widened. "The *insert dramatic music here* White Diamond?! But you *must* be kidding. That's simply a ghost ship, a tale used to put children in their place!"  
  
Tohma turned an icy glare on the Englishman. "It was real enough last night." He bit out sternly.  
  
Hiro shut his mouth and gave a curt nod. "Of course, General. Your word above mine." He insisted bitterly. It didn't matter if they were chasing a ghost ship or a real one. He was going to see that Shuichi was brought to safety.  
  
Wait a minute... Hiro paused in his thoughts. When had he decided that he was going on this rescue mission? But it was too late...his jaw was already working. "I shall accompany you, general." He stated evenly. "My ship will add to your numbers."  
  
Tohma nodded, turning from the room. "Of course. We will depart at noon. Be ready."  
  
As the three other men left what remained of his house, the Governor's shoulders sagged as he clasped his hands together worriedly. Shuichi was going to be fine. He would be brought back to safety and nothing would change...right?  
  
*~*  
  
Out on the open ocean, Shuichi sighed and fell back onto Yuki's bed. This was *not* happening to him...he felt as if his whole world had been turned upside down. His thoughts kept drifting back to the feel of a certain blonde captain's lips on his...despite Yuki's outward coldness. With a sigh, he drew the blankets closer around his naked body. Things were never going to be the same again...  
  
Especially not since he'd finally admitted to himself that he felt an attraction towards Yuki. A very much MALE Yuki...  
  
He suddenly bolted upright, eyes wide with fear. "I'm...possessed" he stated bluntly to himself, his pounding heart filling with dread. "The devil has possessed me!"  
  
On the other side of the room the parrot gave an undignified squawk.  
  
Shuichi's eyes narrowed and he finally turned his gaze on the bird. A feral smirk crossed his lips and he got to his feet, the blanket covering him pooling on the floor. Well...so long as he *was* possessed by the devil, he might as well use his powers to extract revenge, right?  
  
"Here, birdie, birdie, birdie..." he called softly, crossing the room slowly and outstretching a hand. His violet eyes glinted with insanity. "Nice birdie..."  
  
*~*  
  
Tohma Seguchi shaded his eyes with a hand as his men readied the ship for their departure. "An hour, lads!" He called out over the din of their work. "Before we set out!"  
  
Satisfied that they would be ready on time, he turned his thoughts to the *insert dramatic music here* White Diamond. Oh, he'd heard all the tales about that ship and its captain...its notorious, blonde, well built, dangerous, golden eyed captain.  
  
But no...Tohma Seguchi was certainly not obsessed with Captain Yuki *or* the White Diamond *insert dramatic music here*.  
  
Not. At. All.  
  
******  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than the other ones...I have some thinking to do before I continue this fic. Ideas will help me! I'm drawing a blank for the curse. To send in your ideas, my email is: duos_only_chick@hotmail.com or just write them in a review.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm glad to see you guys like this one! ^_^ 


End file.
